Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons crossover film. Plot The episode begins with Hamton starring in his own cartoon, Fleche de Lard. In this cartoon, Hamton is Sir Hamton the Prudent, and rescues an unnamed female pig from Lord Sebastian, who plans to marry the female pig. Hamton calls for Plucky as Knave Pluck to give him his sword. He battles Lord Sebastian, and Lord Sebastian runs away in terror. Just as he is about to kiss the female pig, Buster and Babs interrupt the ending, saying that it's another mediocre script without them. They decide to talk to the writers about it, but Hamton protests against this, as he was finally the star of the show and even got the girl. Plucky then swipes the female pig from him and kisses her. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man arrive and wonder what Babs and Buster were up too so they decide to join them in case the rabbits might get in trouble. As Buster opens the door to the Staff Writers' office, he finds them too busy playing go fish and waiting on the pizza delivery people. He, Babs, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man decide to talk to Stephen Spielberg about their situation. Their first task is to get past Ralph, the security guard. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts to get an appointment (including a cameo by Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit), they decide to just burrow their way into his office. Pac-Man gets dirt in his mouth and tells Buster that he was not meant for going underground. They find Stephen playing an arcade game involving bug-zapping, and argue over which of them should talk to him. Buster accidentally unplugs the video game, and when he tries to plug it back in, Stephen notices him, Babs and the Pacs. Buster tells him about their problem, and he gives them a script from three eighth-graders called, "Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian". As they leave, Hamton barges into Stephen's office, outraged that Buster and Babs ruined his big moment. Stephen decides to give Hamton a part in the episode as well. On their way back with the Pacs, Buster and Babs are happy to have gotten the new script. Babs reads over the first scene, where she, Buster and the Pacs are on an airplane. Buster freaks out, as he has a fear of riding airplanes. In the second act, the staff is ready to begin filming. Before they can, Buster decides to talk to the writers, Renee Carter, Sarah Creef, and Amy Crosby about the plane scene. Because they refuse to change it, Buster has no choice but to accept it, and so he reluctantly does. As the episode begins, Buster and Babs appear as poorly-drawn figures and announce to the viewers that they will be going to Hawaii for three days. The animation cuts to normal as Buster is carrying Babs' luggage (a large amount) to the Acme Acres Airport followed by Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. Mary Melody, who is working as a luggage manager, tells Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs that each passenger is only allowed two pieces of carry-on luggage, and the others will have to be checked. Dizzy Devil, who is working as a baggage handler, eats all but two pieces of luggage. As Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs board the plane, Buster is worried who the pilot will be. The pilot is Montana Max, who announces that his plane is currently 87th in line for takeoff, but he's not waiting. The plane immediately takes off, much to Buster's horror. Buster decides to see if the guys in the First Class section are having fun, which they are, and one of the flight attendants tells Buster he's not supposed to be in that section. She returns him to his seat next to Pac-Man, as Montana Max announces the food he will be serving on the flight. He teases the passengers, telling them that he will be having lobster and filet mignon. What he's serving the passengers hasn't been classified by science. Plucky is serving lunch, and asks Buster if he prefers grey lumps in brown sauce or brown lumps in grey sauce. Buster asks Plucky if he could just have a carrot, and Plucky tells him the closest they come is freeze-dried reconstituted carrot chips. Buster tries it and immediately feels queasy. He rushes over to the restroom, which is crowded with passengers who also tried the carrot chips and they all vomit. When Ms. Pac-Man hears about this she is about to puke as well but Pac-Man feeds her a healthy power pellet calming her down. As the plane lands in Hawaii, Buster is relieved to be back on the ground. Shirley and Fifi greet them and give them leis made from ultra-rare violet flowers. Shirley calls them murderers and makes them feel guilty. They arrive at the baggage claim, where Dizzy has eaten the remaining luggage. Babs hopes she brought enough money for replacements, but a thief steals her money as well as Buster's. Pac-Man checks his wallet but he is broke. The thief then lectures the audience on what you can do to keep yourself from being robbed. Buster isn't worried because he has an Acme Express Card, which he hid in between his toes. He decides to rent a limo for his friends on their way to the hotel. The manager of Acme Rent-a-Rock, the car rental depot, is Elmyra Duff. The Pacs, Buster and Babs run off and catch a limo. Inside the limo, Pac-Man and Babs ask Buster how he got the Acme Express Card, as they didn't think they gave them to kids. Buster tells her that they don't, as he borrowed it from Bugs Bunny in case of an emergency. Pac-Man asks Buster if he asked Bugs' permmision and Buster lies to Pac-Man saying he did. Bugs, who was watching the show, is outraged that Buster borrowed his Acme Express Card without his permission. In the third act, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs arrive at the Acme Icky Wacky Beach Hotel. Babs kisses the Acme Express Card, and Buster tells the viewers, "she has a thing for plastic." They rent a room, and Gogo Dodo is the hotel manager. He tells them, "There's always room for one more!" and so Babs decides to rent a suite. Gogo asks Li'l Sneezer, who is working as a bellhop, to take Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs' luggage up to their room. The Pacs, Buster and Babs are confused, as their luggage was eaten by Dizzy Devil. They find out there's a plot hole big enough to drive a Mac truck through, but Sneezer tells them, "Hey, it's not my fault!". As soon as they arrive at their hotel room, all Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Buster want to do is rest, but Babs begs them to go sightseeing with her. They reluctantly accept, and they go off on an Over the Volcano Tour. The helicopter is driven by Arnold the Pit Bull, and Buster starts getting queasy again. Babs cooks two marshmallows over the volcano, but Buster is too queasy to have his. They return to the hotel room, and Babs decides to take a bath. She warms up the water as Buster tells her to come over. She accidentally knocks a box of soap into the tub as Buster tells her about the basket full of fruit and carrots. Because they have Bugs Bunny's Acme Express Card, they aren't worried about the expenses they add to Bugs' account. After the Pacs and the rabbits eat all the food, Babs decides to go back to her bath, but as she opens the door to the bathroom, a huge pile of soapy water floods their hotel room. Buster asks Babs if she has a Q-tip, and then a special report comes on to inform viewers on what a Q-tip is. Buster is appalled at the story, as he feels like it was writen by 13-year-olds. Ms. Pac-Man and Babs inform him that 13-year-olds did write it. Later, Buster goes surfing at the beach, wile Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are relaxing on shore. Arnold is the lifeguard, and he sees what looks like a shark in the water. The shark turns out to be Elmyra wearing a shark fin on her head. This just as easily scares Buster, but he safely makes it back to the shore. He says, "Maybe my luck is changing." and gets hit with a coconut. That night, a luau is being thrown at a volcano. Plucky accidentally wanders into a pit of lava and burns his feet. Foghorn Leghorn is with Fowlmouth and two other roosters, orchestrating them at the Luau. They notice Plucky, and thinking he started a new song and dance craze, join in. Hamton is on a platter, as a roasted pig, outraged at the part he has to play in the episode. Shirley serves them punch from dead coconuts and again, calls them murderers. Buster is shocked to find Gogo Dodo in his coconut and tosses the coconut into the volcano, causing it to erupt and destroy the island. He Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Babs are stuck on a raft the next morning, trying to make their way back to Acme Acres. They eventually find it, and just as the rabbits are about to kiss, the director ends the cartoon. Steven is impressed with the cartoon, and gives Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs another script written by Renee, Sarah, and Amy, entitled, "Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and Babs Go to Mars". Buster is reluctant at first to star in this next cartoon, but Speilberg rushes off before Buster can persuade him or the girls to change their minds. Bugs Bunny arrives, and wants to talk to Buster about the expensive credit card bill he got in the mail. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs set off in the rocket ship to escape paying back Bugs. Trivia Aside from Pac-Man appearing Montana Max plays a "Pac-Man Type" game in the film called Plane-Man which features a airplane instead of Pac-Man. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films